Laguz War Fighting for Beorc
by Jezzebelles-Chii
Summary: Jezze, a young Princess from Gallia, is sent off to war to help Ike and the Geril Mercenaries fight against Daein. Her father says it's to show Gallia's support. But Jezze is against it, but when forced to go, something else unfolds within her.


**Chapter 1**

**Duty for Beorc**

I sat atop Castle Gallia, looking up at the beautiful sunset, the sky behind me already taking on a velvet blue color. Two large, black cat ears were set in my long dusty black hair. My tail was laid out behind me, also black in color, but with stripes of blood red down it towards the tip. My short skirt was the color of a midnight blue sky, and my top had long, transparent sleeves and was as white as the newly fallen snow. I wore cloth gauntlets fastened around my thin hands with brown straps of leather. On the top of my left arm was a thick strap of cloth wound around it, which was bleached away from its pure white color.

"Jezze? What are you doing on the roof?" I heard the most familiar voice in my life, as I turned slowly, the now rising moon glinting off my golden headband. Bright, dangerous looking emerald cat eyes settled on my brother, who walked up to me. His black boots hit the roof silently, his black shorts adorned with fangs of wolves and fallen beast laguz. His shirt was tight fitting to his very large muscles; his hair was short and spiked. It was not black, like mine, but the color of a cloudy day, dull gray and almost… boring looking. His tiger ears were set in this mess of hair, the same color. Behind him, his long tail colored of a boring gray flicked behind him, with an extra fan of black fur at the end. He also wore a golden headband; only this was studded with gems.

"Nothing Juifo." I muttered, curling my knees closer to me, resting my arms on it, placing my chin on my arms. I didn't know what my brother wanted, and I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Dad wants you downstairs." Juifo said simply, as I back flipped and got on my feet and swiftly ran downstairs. My father hated when I was late if he wanted me. I was so going to get it now… I looked to the tiger laguz posted around the castle, as I burst into the Throne Room, not even panting from the sprint.

"Jezze, you're late." I blinked my eyes a few times, before looking up at my father, King Caineghis. Two other lion laguz stood beside him, one being Giffca, who was my trainer.

"I apologize Father. What did you want?" I asked, softly. I didn't want to face father's wrath today, as Giffca walked up. I knew I must have looked small compared to the lion, but I stood tall, waiting for whatever may come.

"Princess Jezze…" He said, caressing my small face in his large hand. I wondered what they might want me to do. "You have heard of the war that has threatened our beautiful land of Gallia, have you not?" I nodded, knowing of the war between Daein and Crimea. It happened so suddenly, with no real reason, it seemed to the other countries. Giffca continued. "You know you're cousin Lethe is in this war along with Mordecai. We need you to join them in this war to show the Crimean army Gallia is on their side."

"W-Wait! I have to go into this war? Why not Juifo? He's stronger then me!" I was afraid now… more afraid for my life then this stupid war. "I mean, he can take more from a fight then me! Why Daddy, why?" My eyes filled up with clear tears. I didn't want to leave Gallia, I wanted to stay and protect Dad. Dad stood, and then stood before me, taller, making my ears go down and my tail to flick uneasily.

"You brother is a rightful heir because he is older then you. We cannot afford to loose him. The Greil Mercenaries are in Begnion. Find them and fight with them. This is an order. Go now! And come back with Lethe and Mordecai when this war is over!" My father bellowed, as I turned tail and ran off, bursting through the doors of the castle, running past the cat laguz posted around the castle, as I ran off towards Begnion.

I was running for how long… I didn't know. Five hours maybe? Where was I supposed to go? Father just said Begnion, nothing more.

"That wasn't a lot of detail, thank you very much Dad!" I yelled over my shoulder. I ran a hand through my dusty black hair; I flipped the long strands back over my shoulder. I looked around, gasping for breath. I saw dead Daein soldiers littering the ground before me. Among them were a few Crimean soldiers, but they weren't who I was looking for. I continued to run as fast as I could, as I shook my head. Screw being in a human form!

I ran, my back hunching over, my hair shortening quickly. Dusty black hair sprouted all over my body, my clothes disappearing. I was now running on shortened legs, tail flowing behind me. Emerald eyes glared forward, as me, now as a dusty black cat the size of a large dog ran through and over the border of Begnion. My headband glinted on my head, gauntlets still fastened around my paws. My underbelly and chest were the color of dark gray, with the markings of the Gallian Royal Family printed on my thigh in dark gray.

I continued on, quickly, fixing my ears forward to find my target. I stumbled into a fog; even my heightened senses couldn't see much further then ten feet. I walked low to the ground, feet trotting ever so slowly, eyes alert to whatever may come. Then I heard it… rushing water! My throat seriously needed it; it felt like a piece of parchment. I ran over, and took a drink, but then, stopped, raising an ear. I heard it, blades clashing. And then, a dead solider was thrown towards me, in which I leapt out of the way.

"Wait… This is a peddler! Not Daein… who are they fighting…?" The fog was so strong I couldn't see anything. I backed up, watching carefully. Suddenly, I heard a roar from what sounded like a cat laguz. I turned, and then was pelted by a fast, orange shape. I yowled in anger, scratching my attacker. I ran away, running into a pegasus knight with pink hair. She held the steel lance professionally, as she smiled. I readied myself for whatever this beorc was planning, as her horse whinnied shrilly.

"It's another feral one! Everyone, they have more of them!" The girl cried, as her horse flew up, as I backed away slowly. She took the lance as he horse flew down and attempted to stab me, as I hopped away. But, inside, I was furious! Feral One?

"Don't you dare call me a feral one, you stupid human! I'll slash you into shreds!" I yelled back, snarling. Suddenly, the pegasus knight flew off towards another person who seemed to be on the other side, a sword knight with pink hair. He looked like a clown.

As soon as my attack went away, I got pinned to the ground by a tiger. I saw it; it was deformed in the face, blood red eyes. It was defiantly NOT one Gallia's. I slashed it in the eyes, crying shrilly. It roared and jumped back, its eyes dripping with blood. It looked like he was crying. I crouched low, my emerald eyes glowing slightly. I jumped onto the back of the tiger and bit down as hard as I could on its throat. I roared in pain, as I bit down harder.

I saw it in the corner of my eyes, an orange cat with lavender eyes. A green bow was tied around its neck, the long ribbon with a bell on the end. Gauntlets were on its front paws, made of cloth and leather, like my own. It was my last attacker. But this tiger was so furious in getting me off; I didn't want to get off for my life. The orange cat also dashed forwards, and the leaped on the tiger beside me, and bit down on the other side of its neck.

It roared and fell, as I let go with my teeth and claws and back flipped off. I looked at the orange cat, as it looked at me in astonishment. It spoke quietly.

"P-Princess Jezze? Why in the name of Gallia are you here?" Lethe said, her eyes wide. I didn't answer, but quickly took down a bow wielder behind me. Turning, my emerald eyes glowing still, I grinned. I told her my reason in two words that would never be misinterpreted by anyone.

"Representing Gallia."

A/N – Hey everyone! This is another Laguz Story, but I'm kind of bad in the first person. Please R&R! This story will be continued later, only when I get a review! _Jezzebelles_


End file.
